The Rise
by Uzamaki-Girl
Summary: Naruto finds himself in a predicament when Hinata is brought back to life by one of Orochimaru's forbidden techniques. NarutoHinata
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER- I do not own naruto.

Title- The Rise

Pairing- Naruto/Hinata

* * *

The blood was everywhere. His once shiny blond hair was matted down with blood, as was his weapons. He did not think of this though as he slammed another resagan into an oncoming sound ninja. The blue orb of light hit the ninja's body with a sickening crack. Still he paid no attention to the man he had just killed, just as he paid no attention to the other bodies littered on the field. Not even when crimson sprayed on his skin would he stop his attacks. The fifteen year old Naruto would be disgusted by what he had turned into, but the Naruto of now was battle hardened and out for blood. 

For you see Naruto had a purpose. He would avenge that which was taken from him so ruthlessly. Like any person Naruto had had dreams once, but he found that his dreams would change with his age. When he was five, he had wanted friends. When he was eight he wanted recognition and when he twelve he wanted to be Hokage. At twenty-five he still wanted to be Hokage, only something was added on to that dream. Coincidently, he had met the love of his life at twenty-five. Well he couldn't really say he met her because she was always their. His infatuation with Sakura had left him blind to her feelings for so long. He cursed himself for not seeing her sooner because may be if he had he would have had more time with her. He still remembered that warm spring day that would change his life forever.

/Flashback/

_Naruto walked the lonely streets in search of an activity that would quell his bored mind. The rest of team seven was on a mission and he couldn't find anyone that wasn't busy with some task or another. Naruto was so lost in his thoughts that he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He was knocked out of his thoughts when he found himself falling to the ground. He heard the soft thud of someone else falling and immediately went to help them up. He realized that he knew who the woman was that he knocked into._

_"Hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said energetically I didn't mean to knock you down." He said outstretching his arm to help her up._

_"It's okay Naruto-kun. I really wasn't paying attention to where I was going." Hinata said quietly. Though Hinata was a lot stronger and no longer stuttered or blushed in anyone's presence, she was still quiet. He notice she had dropped some materials when she fell so he bended down to give her a hand. They worked with fervor; making sure to pick up each article. In fact they worked so fast they did not notice that there was only one article of material left. They both reached down for the last article and were stunned to see each other both do so. Hinata, never one to argue, just smiled pleasantly and let him pick up the material. Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. He felt a little guilty for making Hinata fall and then putting them in an awkward situation. Naruto smiled as a light bulb went off in his head. He had a way to make it up to Hinata and stop his boredom._

_"Hey Hinata-chan would you like to get some ramen with me? That is if you're not doing anything."_

_"Actually I was just doing some weaving…" seeing Naruto's downtrodden expression she quickly changed her mind "but I would love to get some ramen with you."_

_Excitedly he began to pull her towards Ichiraku ramen; registering the fact that she was doing something he had not seen her do in years. She was blushing. _

/Flashback ended/

That day Hinata had taught him how to weave while simultaneously weaving her way into his heart. They were going to get married in the spring, on the day they first "met". For once things had been looking up. Sasuke had returned. The village had no longer viewed him as a monster and he was a serious contender to the title of Hokage. Then the sound had attacked. They had vowed to get married as soon as the war was over. Unfortunately that day had never come. He had watched as she was killed before his eyes. Days afterward her blood had still remained on the grounds as if depicting a picture of her gruesome death. He had trained intensely for the three years following her death, all for this one moment when he would finally deliver justice to her murderer. He was not lost to the irony of the whole situation. Seventeen years ago he had told Sasuke that revenge would get him no where, now here he was taller, meaner, and wiser and only living for revenge. Though he was only twenty-nine he worked with the efficiency of someone twice his age. He was no longer dense and he no longer believed in happily ever afters. He was a ninja of Konoha. He was but a tool for the village to use and as such he would die as a tool.

Naruto was like a madman on the battlefield. His dull blue eyes transformed to red and his teeth and nails elongated. He slashed through ninja after ninja working his way to the man who had destroyed two lives by ending one. Naruto finally made his way to the front and screamed out the murderer's name.

"Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled sliding into his fighting stance.

"Ku Ku Ku" Orochimaru laughed. His snake like voice relished ever syllable as his disgustingly pale skin moved up and down with his bellows. He made no move to get in a fighting position nor did he make any kind of attack.

"So Naruto-kun have you come to avenge the death of that foolish little girl or have you finally realized that you will never be strong enough to beat me." Orochimaru wheezed out.

Naruto scowled and his eyes shined with bloodlust. He would not let Orochimaru goad him into reacting irrationally. "Come Orochimaru. Having to look at your pasty ass this long is making me sick." Naruto answered monotonously. He had to hand it to himself he hadn't once gone out of control and that was saying a lot. He readied himself for an attack or insult. That was why he was surprised when Orochimaru started laughing. His laughter was twisted and haunting. It was thick with evil and thoughts so malicious it seemed to blacken even the air.

"Come now Naruto-kun. I thought you would have gotten smarter over the years. Why would I fight you and deny you the chance to see your precious fiancé." As if on cue weeds darted from the ground and held him in place. He hadn't even seen when Orochimaru used that jutsu. The weeds were enforced with his evil chakra and held on to Naruto's arms and legs tightly.

He watched in horror as Orochimaru chanted a jutsu that he was all too familiar with. He struggled against his binds tighter, hoping upon hope that he could stop him in time. Orochimaru eyes were closed as he chanted the jutsu's name while doing hand seals. He looked like a boy praying; at least he would have if it wasn't for his evil aura and snake like skin. After several minutes Orochimru's eyes opened wide.

The ground began to shake in an unnatural earthquake. Naruto closed his eyes to shield him from the dust. When the sound of rocks flying had stopped, Naruto opened his eyes hesitantly; as if afraid of what he might see. It was then that Naruto realized something had emerged from the ground. It was a blue box with the hyuuga clan symbol marked on the front. Naruto knew what that thing was; it was a coffin. Naruto also knew who that coffin belonged to.

One simple, trembling word was the only thing that escaped out of his mouth.

"Hinata."

* * *


	2. The Awakening

**A/N**- Since my computer is broken I am typing this up at my friend's house.

DISCLAIMER- I do not own naruto.

* * *

She couldn't breathe. Her body racked with deep heaving breaths as she panted desperately. She couldn't see. Her hands ran up the satin interior onto the hard wooden door which she began to hit furiously. _'Oh God, somebody help me' _was the only thing running through her mind. She couldn't remember her name or even how she had gotten there. Her thoughts were muddled and incohessive. She tried to remember; remember everything before she woke up trapped in this wooden prison but nothing would come to mind. Nothing except this one name, but she didn't know how it would help her or what it meant. 

"Naruto" she whispered aloud. The name sounded familiar on her tongue, like she had repeated it over and over again. She furrowed her brow as she began to think, the pounding of her hands pausing momentarily. Where had she heard that name before? She gasped as she was suddenly assailed by images of a smiling blond haired and blue eyed boy. And yet behind those smiling eyes was a deep undercut of sadness. Sadness that in her opinion just didn't belong in those sky blue eyes. She probably wouldn't have gasped so loud if she hadn't also been in the images. Kissing him.

Recovering slightly, she went back to hitting the door. She could here voices on the other side so why weren't they helping her? She had heard the name 'Hinata' come up more than once. Who was this girl and why was she more important than helping her? Collapsing slightly against the door frame, she noticed for the first time what she was wearing. She was dressed in a formal kimono lined with lace. Now she was sure something was up. Why would someone imprison her and dress her in a formal kimono unless…

Hinata paled. She had just realized why she was dressed so formally and in a wooden prison. It was because it wasn't a prison at all. It was a coffin. Her mind was racing with increasingly horrible thoughts. She wasn't dead! How could she be when blood still ran through her body and air still rose in her chest? It had to be a mistake. In one final act of desperation she began to claw her way out, bits of wood sticking in her skin and under her fingernails. She hardly noticed the red, sticky substance gathering on her white dress and on her hands. She tried to calm herself down; realizing hyperventilating would not help solve her problem when suddenly a bright light pierced her eyes and she found herself falling.

She let out a soft scream as the door opened on its own accord, causing her to tumble onto the grass. Through the haze of green she was able to make out a pair of shoes standing directly in front of her. Fear gripped her as she raised her head only to come eye to eye with the blond man who haunted her dreams. Her response was automatic, there was no thinking involved and it came as natural to her as the air she breathed.

"Naruto-kun" she chocked out. From her line of vision she could see his eyes soften and shine with unshed tears.

"Hinata-chan" he said in a sort of desperate, needing tone. In a tone that broke her heart for reasons unknown to her.

He reached out a tentative hand towards her but she immediately recoiled from his touch, a look of pain washing over his eyes as a look fear entered hers. It was then that she noticed someone was laughing. It was a deep kind of laughter that for some reason made her skin crawl. Looking to her left she saw a man with sickly white skin and a twisted smirk walking in her direction. She pushed back further and further from the two men till she sat in the middle of the two. She looked back and forth between the two faces in fear. She didn't know what to do. Piecing two and two together she figured out that the ghost who haunted her dreams was named Naruto. She had heard him call her Hinata which was what she guessed was her name. So that meant that the conversation before was about her. Why would they be arguing about her? How did they even know her?

The sickly pale man moved closer to her, a strange smile upon his face. "Hinata-chan, my love" he called out in a scratchy voice which did not make her feel much loved. "You have awakened."

Hinata was confused to say the least and looking over to the blond haired man he did not seem to know what was going on either. The only difference between there faces was that Naruto had a disgustingly disturbed look upon his.

In lightning speed the sickly pale man had her in his arms and on his lap. Naruto seemed unable to move from his spot, a dawning look slowly seeping into his eyes. The sickly pale man smiled softly at her, willing her to pay attention only to him.

"Hinata-chan do you not remember me?" She was only able to get out a nod. His grip on her tightened. "I do not blame you. After all, it was the man before you that took you away from me." Hinata's eyes widened. What did he mean? "Since the day he killed you I have been working on a jutsu to bring you back. I wasted no time in reviving you. Now my love we can be together again." Hinata suddenly felt sick. Killed her? So that was it; that was why he had kissed her. He was just using her. No wonder he haunted her dreams. Somewhere inside her a deep hatred was forming for her killer. If Hinata had taken a look back at Naruto's face, she would have seen the pleading look in his eyes, begging her not to believe him. Just then another man appeared on the scene.

This man had the same color eyes as her as well as the same features. Could they be related? She watched as the man paled upon sighting her and his breathing accelerated at a pace that would be unnoticeable for anyone else. He calmly stepped towards her when he finally noticed_ who _was holding her. A cross somewhere between hate and pain sketched on to his face as his eyes narrowed. The sickly pale man turned around to face the new arrival while stroking her hair affectionally. This was a chance to include more people in his story. He looked down at Hinata with a small frown.

"He was also involved in your killing my love. He being your cousin had gained your trust easily. When in fact he was working with your lover to kill you. He always wanted your position as heir and would go great lengths to get it." He finished.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply as her body shook; her mind searching for the new comers face. All at once her eyes shot open and her body ceased shaking. She remembered him now. She remembered his rough hands slamming into her heart and his sadistic smile as pain slammed into her body. She struggled to breathe as she unconsciously hugged the sickly pale man tighter.

Orochimaru smirked at the two men's pain filled expressions. It was moments like these he lived for besides becoming more powerful of course. The newcomer tried to take a step forward and realized he couldn't. He tried to talk but found that his voice was also not working. There was no way Orochimaru could have placed that jutsu on them while holding his cousin… which meant that he had to have help. Extending his sense's he picked up on another chakra signature some fifty feet away. Neji mentally cursed. If he had realized it sooner than he and Naruto would have been able to get his cousin away from Orochimaru without any restrictions.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he saw Orochimaru sinking through the ground, his cousin in hand. He struggled harder against his restraints as he knew Naruto was also doing though it was to no avail. By the time they had gotten full control over their bodies, Orochimaru was already gone and they were surrounded by the rookie 9. Neji clenched his teeth and tightened his fist. He would not lose another precious person.

Somewhere in Sound village Orochimaru walked along the dank hallways with the now asleep Hinata in his arms. His plan was going perfectly. The next step was to harness the girl's powers as means to use against the kyuubi brat. He supposed her cousin Neji also wanted a piece of him for the killing of his cousin and others close to him. Some _closer_ than others. If he felt so inclined to he would let him try to get his revenge and use his cousin as leverage to make it a more interesting fight. He had to commend himself though; bringing kabuto with him was a stroke of genius. Their expressions of misery still shined brightly in his mind causing a smile to appear on his face. Orochimaru was no fool. He knew there was a special place in Hell for him but as long as he got the power he so deserved he felt it was a fair trade. His smile turned into an evil smirk as the sorrowful moans of prisoners echoed loudly down the halls. For now though, he would use his time on earth to bring as many people down with him as he could. And with that last thought he continued forward, the moaning sounds drowning out behind him.

* * *

**A/N**- I'll try to get the next chapter out within the next few days. Review please. 


End file.
